The second thumb
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: He stood still, staring at the second thumb in the child's left hand. *JALEX* Chapter-fic, as you guys wanted it. Rated for unclean content. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp. **

**Warning: I wouldn't call it a tragedy. But it isn't exactly happy either. Don't expect much steamy stuff, since it's me :P rated mainly for the theme, and *some* explicit stuff.

* * *

**

The second thumb

He stood still, in the middle of the living room of his sister's apartment, staring at the little boy in front of him, studying his round, curious, grey eyes, his curly short black locks, his slim body, his limbs, his tiny fingers…. _Its second thumb. _

"Oh, you are awake." Alex mumbled, walking into the living room and seeing him transfixed like that, the extra pillow still in the couch, the covers on the floor. Rummaging through the fridge in her kitchen, she quickly got him a glass of water and some medicines, and put them down on the table. "There. That should take care of your hangover. Sit down."

He blinked, his eyes still fixed on the extra finger in the child's left hand.

"Mommy." The child ran up to his mother, wrapping his tiny arms around her legs.

"Yes, Ethan?" she asked softly, ruffling her little boy's hair.

"Who's this?" the child asked, gesturing at the man with the messy hair, who was still standing as still as a statue in the middle of the room.

"That's Justin." She answered, her voice quivering as she gulped. "Your uncle."

His eyes finally moved up from the child's fingers, to the eyes of his sister, silently asking her a thousand questions.

She looked away, and down at her child, smiling. "Don't you wanna go and say hi to him?"

Ethan shook his head, hiding behind Alex.

"Don't be scared." Alex teased, pushing him in front of her and towards Justin. "Say hi to your uncle."

Justin chuckled darkly, as Ethan retreated again in fear. "_Uncle_?"

Alex cringed inwardly, but kept her cool. "Yes. Uncle…. I think you are still under effect from last night's drinking…"

He rubbed his foreheads with his hand, his eyebrows pleated against each other in his confusion. "I… I don't remember what happened last night… how did I end up here?"

She shrugged. "You rang my doorbell at midnight. And you were drunk. My respect for you is increasing, Justin." She grinned, like old times, except the innocence, mischievous and carefree glint was missing from her eyes this time.

He shook his head in frustration. "I don't get it…"

She sighed. "Just take the medicines…. And stop scaring my little kid."

He looked at the child, once again, studying it intently….

* * *

_Her giggles filled his ears, as he gently licked the sensitive skin of her belly. She gently tugged on his soft hair, urging him to go on. He darted his tongue out, swirling it around her belly button in the most torturing gesture._

_Her grip on his hair tightened, her eyes growing wilder with even more lust. "Justin, stop teasing me!" she let out between breathy moans. _

_He chuckled, returning to his slow teasing of her inner thighs. "You've been teasing me for months, Alex."_

_She groaned, rocking her hips. "I… can't take it…anymore.. Justin… please."  
_

_He looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers after traveling over several inches of forbidden skin. That pout was all it took, and the last string of self-control he had left was torn. His lips crashed on hers once again, as she tugged on his belt. _

_This time, he didn't protest. _

* * *

"Sandwich?" she asked, setting the breakfast table for everyone.

He nodded, sitting down in a chair. "Thanks."

She shrugged, running around Ethan in her attempt to make him sit. She finally managed to pull him over her shoulders and force him into the chair. "Come on buddy."

Ethan shook his head, making a face at the vegetables. "I don't wanna eat those, mommy."

She sighed. This was becoming her daily routine. "Come on Ethan. Just eat them like a good boy…. You don't want Uncle Justin to think that you are a bad boy, do you?"

Ethan shook his head quickly, and began eating, while Alex sighed in relief, and watched him with soft, loving eyes.

"How old is he now?" Justin asked casually.

Alex gulped, the smile disappearing from her face. "Three years."

His hands paused around the sandwich, his eyes growing wide in realization. "Alex… is he…" he trailed off nervously, unable to complete his sentence.

"I am a single mother." She replied bluntly. "He has no father."

And that's all it took to confirm his fears.

* * *

_She snuggled closer to his chest, sighing dreamily. "Justin…?"_

"_Hmm?" he pushed back the bangs from her face. _

"_You won't regret this, right?" she asked in a fearful voice._

_He placed a soft, assuring kiss on her forehead. "Never. We will always keep doing this." _

_He winked at her, ready for another round. She grinned, giving in instantly, ready to give up everything to him, yet again. _

_

* * *

_

"Justin?" Ethan finally let out.

"Yeah?" Justin deadpanned awkwardly.

"Will you play with me?" Ethan asked, looking up at him with those bright orbs that were so similar to his!

"I…" Justin stuttered nervously.

"Can't." Alex completed. "He has to leave soon, honey."

* * *

"_Do you have to leave?" Alex whispered, sitting down on his bed._

_He smiled sadly. "Dad said it's urgent… I really need to go home, Alex."_

_She nodded. "Yeah. I know, I understand. It's cool."  
_

_He chuckled. "Since when did __you__ become understanding?" _

_She glared at him coldly. "Just come back soon, okay?"_

_He nodded, kissing her forehead softly. " I will."_

_He never did…_

_

* * *

_

"So… you have been living on your own?" he asked her, glancing around her small apartment.

"Yupe." She replied, brushing dust off the photo frame that his eyes fell on. "Old times, huh? I would never forget that vacation."

"Neither will I." he replied quickly. "Alex, I am so sorry I didn't-"

"-I need to get to work soon. So…." She trailed off, gesturing at his coat, lying in her couch.

"What about Ethan?" he asked, gulping at the name.

She shrugged. "I'll just drop him at Harper's."

"I can watch over him." he offered promptly.

"I am a single mother." She repeated. "He has no father." And just like that, she admitted.

"What other," he gulped again, even afraid to ask the question, "defects does he have?"

"It's not a defect!" she snapped.

He cringed. "I am sorry."

She sighed, picking his coat and throwing it at him. "Leave, now." She pushed him out of the door, slamming it in front of his face.

* * *

"_I'd be careful next time." He promised, kneeling down in front of her. _

_She sniffled. "What if something happens this time, Justin?" _

_He gently took her hands in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry about it. We will make it. As long as we are together, nothing will go wrong." _

_And it all went downhill the day he left…_

_

* * *

_

When she opened the door to her apartment, she wasn't surprised to see him still standing there. She closed the doors, locking it carefully, and tugged on her kid's hands. "Come on Ethan."

He stood motionless, unable to speak, just staring at the intertwined hands in front if him, just studying the second thumb…

* * *

(A/N: I am so nervous about this one! Did you guys like it? Did I do okay? Do you want this to be a chapter-fic, or should it stay this way?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp.**

**(A/N: just so we are clear, the parts in italics are flashback.)**

**

* * *

**

His eyes were fixed on the computer screen, scanning the webpage again and again, reading and re-reading the article on 'polydactylity.' The one thing that caught his attention, the one thing that shook his mind, the one thing that gave his burdened soul a little bit of relief, was one simple fact- it's not a recessive genetic disease. 

He finally put his laptop away, set the alarm for 4 a.m. the next morning, leaned back against the headboard of his bed, closed his eyes tightly, and sighed. The next day was going to be a big day…

_

* * *

_

_He knocked on her door and gently called her name, waiting for her to respond, to tell him to enter the room, or to yell at him to go away. When no reply came, he turned on the doorknob and entered the room, a bit curious, and a bit anxious as well. _

_The room was empty, just as he had half-expected. He sighed heavily, shook his head in frustration, and glanced around her room, unsure what he was searching for. _

_His eyes paused on the bed, as he spotted her thongs… A cold shiver ran down his spine, as he stared at them, without blinking, without breathing- just staring, just taking in the forbidden sight in front of him, registering ever last detail about it in his memory._

_His brain seemed to have lost control on his aroused body, as his legs carried him to the edge of the bed. He glanced at the door again, to make sure that it was closed, that no one was watching. He licked his dry lips, staring at the flimsy material in front of him, at the object of his thousand fantasies and his thousand wet dreams. With a lustful determination to use this opportunity to fulfill some of his sickening desires, he lifted his hands, to realize they were shaking, partly in fear of getting caught and the embarrassment that will follow, and partly in the thrill of sensing the forbidden. He took his sister's thongs in his shaking hands, and his mouth went dry at the feeling. This felt amazing! A low growl erupted from his throat, and he looked down, to notice how much he was getting turned on by this- his pants were already becoming tight, his body becoming tense with the pressure building low inside of him. _

_He breathed in deeply to calm himself, to stop himself from doing something stupid, something that would give him away. _

_He brought the thong near his mouth, and inhaled._

_DAMN! THAT SMELL! _

_The smell of her moist flowers intoxicated him, and he took in deep, desperate breaths, feeling like he could explode any minute. He darted his tongue out, ready to lick it, ready to taste it- ready to taste __her._

_And that's when reality hit him like a movie playing in reverse. All the images of their lives- from the bickering at the breakfast table this morning, to the fight last night, to the hug the day before, to her 18__th__ birth birthday, to the vacation at the Caribbean, to the quinceniera, … to the day she was born. Everything came back to him in reverse order. His eyes grew wide in alarm, as he realized what he was about to do- he was about to taste her cum! He was lusting for his sister!_

_He dropped the thong on the bed, disgusted with himself, and quickly ran away, hoping that someday he'd find a proper place to hide in Hell._

_

* * *

_

"Mom?" Ethan asked sleepily, as Alex tucked him into his bed.

"Yes, honey?" Alex whispered, gently rocking him.

"Why did you never tell me about Uncle Justin?" Ethan asked innocently, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Alex gulped hard. How was she supposed to tell him?

She shrugged. "You need to go to sleep now." She gently ruffled his hair, hoping he would fall asleep.

He did, soon enough (after three stories and a lullaby).

Alex smiled, looking down at her little boy. She gently kissed his forehead, and took his hand in hers. Running her fingers around the extra thumb again and again, she stared blankly at the open window, watched the curtains dance in the soft breeze, and lost herself in deep thought.

* * *

_The feeling of the cold, harsh water beating against her miserable body was no relief to the aching, hollow feeling in her chest. She shook the shower violently with her hands, imagining it was him- hoping that it would do something to take her pain away. It did nothing though- only increased the helpless feeling inside of her. She hit her head on the wall, not even cringing at the pain, and kept repeating the motion, until she cried out loudly in pain and sank to the floor, pulling her knees closer to her chest and crying like a little child. The water ran down her bare body, her messy hair, her trembling hands and legs, her back, the chest, her growling belly. She whimpered, placing a hand at her belly, trying to feel something…anything. She could almost feel the body growing inside of her, hear the heartbeat, and sense the blood flowing through its vein. The blood- her own blood- and her brother's blood._

_Her head shot back against the cold hard wall of the bathroom, and she buried her face in her hands in defeat, spread her legs, and just sat there, crying all alone, with no one to make her stop, to make her feel better. _

_As the water poured down her body, trying to invoke some sense into her limp limbs and her sore mind, she stared blankly at space, her eyes hallucinating about the pregnancy test report. What was she going to do now?_

* * *

Her alarm buzzed, waking her up. She sat up in her bed, and wiped her tear drops at the corner of her eyes. It's a wonder how Alex Russo cried even in her sleep.

Yawning, she walked out of her room, and into the kitchen. She checked the list of the things she needed, poured a glass of milk, and prepared to sit down and watch something on TV. However, a knock interrupted her, and she groaned in annoyance, glaring at the door, and then glancing at the room to make sure it didn't wake Ethan up.

The bell rang again, and she got up quickly, anger flowing through her veins, and swung the door open.

He stumbled back a bit at the sudden movement.

She gasped, surprised to find the last person she had expected. "Justin?"

He gulped, smiling at her weakly.

She proceeded to close the door, not even bothering to talk to him.

He stopped her, placing a leg inside her apartment, between the door and him, and looked into her fiery eyeballs, pleading. "Alex, please. We need to talk."

* * *

(A/N: so this is going to be a chapter-fic, as you guys wanted. now tell me if you like this. updates will depend on reviews. So review for faster update.)


	3. Chapter 3

_She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at her face, her beautiful curly locks, her devious smile, admiring herself._

_He stood behind her, frowning. "Alex, move." He ordered in an annoyed tone. _

_She rolled her eyes, moving further to her left, further blocking the mirror from his view. She took the mouth wash bottle in her hand, ready to gargle it. But instead, she started playing with it, tossing it from one hand to another. _

"_ALEX!" he shrieked, sending a pointed look at his wrist watch. They had a show the next day! _

_She grinned, holding the mouth wash bottle in her hand, reading its back. "Wow... I never noticed these fonts are so tiny." She scoffed, smirking at him. "Pfft… right. I don't read!"_

"_Alex." He pleaded desperately, almost whining. _

_Her devious grin widened, and she started tossing the bottle from hand to hand again. _

_That took care of the last shred of patience he had left in his body. He shoved her to the side, snatched the bottle from her hands (after a fight, but he had been working out, so he won easily), put the mouth wash in his mouth. His eyes widened in alarm, and she held her breath. He quickly threw all of his mouth's content into the sink, and grabbed the water bottle to wash his mouth. "Ew! Alex! What was that?"_

_She couldn't hold back her evil laughter anymore. Messing with Justin was just too easy! "Fish paste" she answered, once she stopped laughing and was able to catch her breath. _

_His face contorted in disgust, and he looked like he would throw up. "Alex!" he scolded, washing his mouth once again. "Messing with my mouth wash before our big show? Really Alex?" _

_She shrugged. "I'd mess with you even if today was the end of the world." _

_He glared at her, wiping his mouth with the towel. "Well, it isn't the end of the world yet. Tomorrow will come. We need to rest up. Big day tomorrow."_

_She observed him carefully, the fiery determination in his eyes as he spoke, the firmness in his face, the confidence in his voice. She shook her head in confusion. "I still don't get it…"_

_He looked at her again, and quirked an eyebrow. _

_She sighed, leaning against the wall of the bathroom. "Music was supposed to be your plan B… why did you decide to tour with me, even though you won the wizard competition and kept your magic?"_

_He smiled brightly at her, admiring the honest curiosity in those bright chocolate brown orbs. "Music was your plan B. We were a team… you couldn't have done it without me."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest in protest. "I could have totally done this without you."_

_He titled his head to a side, and just stared at her._

_She groaned. "Okay, fine. I couldn't have done this without you. Happy? Now stop staring at me!" _

_He nodded, pulling her into a hug. "We need each other." He whispered._

_She sighed softly, contently, peacefully, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes lit up, as her mind suddenly had a devious idea. "Hey Justin? How about you use magic to draw more crowd to our show?"_

"_No magic." He reprimanded sternly. _

"_Just once, please?" _

"_No."_

"_Please! A simple charm spell?"_

"_ALEX!"_

* * *

She looked at his eyes, studying his emotions carefully, contemplating whether she should give him a chance to speak, even after the three years of no contact, even after the staying away from each other, even though a formal break up never happened between them.

"What do you want?" she finally let out in an exasperated tone, stepping back to let him in.

He blinked for a few seconds, wondering if she just gave in, or if his mind was playing tricks on him, and finally entered her apartment. She closed the door behind him, and motioned for him to take a seat.

He sat on the couch, looking down at the ground. The night dress she was wearing was doing no good to his eyes, or his other male organs, specially _that_ male organ. He took in deep breaths, hoping the hormonal actions would cease long enough for him to reason with her properly. Three years of staying away was killing him!

"Yes?" she asked in an impatient tone, urging him to go on.

He hesitated for a few minutes, playing with the sapphire ring in his finger, suddenly finding it very interesting. "We need to talk about Ethan." He finally blurted out.

"What about Ethan?" she asked non-chalantly.

He cringed, unsure how to word it, how to say it out loud. "I… I want to share responsibility with you."

Her eyes grew wide in alarm. She was expecting questions, regrets, maybe even apologies, but she wasn't expecting something like this. "Justin, I…" she stuttered for a few moments, uncertain about her answer. "I don't need your help." She finally let out stubbornly.

"You can't do it without me!" Justin snapped.

"Of course I can!" she snapped back. "I have been doing it these three years."

"I am sorry Alex, I couldn't-"

"… Justin, you know what? I don't feel like talking now. Just leave."

"But I-"

"Just go, please!" She whined.

"Alex, you need to understand that I-"

"I need time to think." She cut him off. "You know I am not really good in the mornings… Let me think over this and see if I can find any good reason to let you in." she said firmly, resolutely, before getting up, walking towards the door, and holding it open for him.

He stood up, walked to the door, and stood there awkwardly. "Thanks Alex." He mumbled, leaning close for a peck.

She moved her face back, not giving in.

"Sorry." He mumbled again, looking away to hide the hurt in his eyes, before leaving the apartment.

She closed and locked the door, and sank to the floor in defeat. Why did he come to come back now? Why did he have to want to come back to her life again? Why should she let him in, after all the things she went through-alone?

* * *

_She hung up her mother's call, and leaned back against the headboard of her bed. She had been taking the proper medicines at proper times (even though her brain was pretty much not working) and eating proper food (when all she really wanted was a bottle of poison. But that was for herself, not the kid.) she placed a hand over her round, big tummy, her mind running through the fears again._

_It was going to be a boy. What if it looked just like Justin? What if everyone figured everything out? What if they took her boy away from her? What if they punished him? _

_She closed her eyes, trying to shut off all these fears, but the worst of all fears hit her again. __What if he had some recessive genetic disease?_

_She brought her knees closer to her chest (as close as she could, with the huge tummy), and rested her head on them. It wasn't just her fault! This was his mistake as well. Why should she be the only one suffering for it? _

_The tears rolled from her eyes, falling on her cloth, making it wet. She was all alone in her house, in a horrible situation like this, with no one to talk to, no one to assure her that she'd be alright. And what about him? Did he even care? Where was he? Her lips quivered at the worst thought- was he even alive? He would have contacted her somehow if he was, right? _

_She shook her head, not ready to give up her hopes.__ He was alive. He was there somewhere in the wizard world, probably in the middle of a fight with the evil wizards. He would come back soon, and she'd tell him about the child. He wouldn't be mad at her for keeping it, right? He wouldn't refuse to be his father, would he? _

_He surely wouldn't change his mind her, about them. He would still love her, right?   
_

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you like this. this was basically the background of the story. I hope you can now understand how things went. Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

A tiny streak of ray visible through a small creak in the cold, brick wall above his head was the only speck of light in his darkened prison room, as well as his darkened life. Ever since he had arrived in this tiny prison room around two years back, this light ray was his only way of keeping track of time. He knew that exactly two years, three months and five days had passed- two years, three months and five days of being taken prisoner of war, two years, five months and three days away from her. 

"_You there?" a male voice whispered from the adjacent cell through a tiny creak in the wall separating them. _

"_Yeah…" he whispered back, leaning his weak, feeble body against the wall, and brushing off the long strands of hair falling on his eyes. He let out a low, sarcastic chuckle, as he stroked his unshaven, rough beard. "Where else will I be?"_

_Silence followed for a few moments, until the voice spoke again. "Thinking about her?"_

_He closed his eyes, letting the tears of weakness and helplessness flow, as the images flooded his mind- images of her smile, her eyes, her lips, her skin against his. He had begged the prison guards to let him keep her picture with him, but they had taken all his belongings away- his wallet, his shoes, socks, watch, rings- everything, leaving only his shirt, pants and belt. He sniffled, wiping his nose with the corner of the dirty, rugged shirt. "All the time…" _

"_You think the Wizard Council will come for us?" the voice asked. _

_He shook his head. Being stuck in a tiny prison room, with no magic and thus no means of escaping, he was starting to lose hope. "Fucking Wizard Council." _

* * *

"Fucking Wizard Council." Alex cursed under her breath, tossing the letter in the garbage can in the Russo living room. She was visiting her parents for the weekend, helping them out in the work, and spending her free time trying to decide whether she should give Justin a second chance.

"What was that, honey?" her mother asked from the kitchen, gesturing at the bin.

She shrugged. "A letter from the Wizard Council, apologizing for the inconvenience caused by them and asking if they could do something to make it better." She replied, using air quotes around the big words.

"You should show that letter to your brother." Her mother suggested.

"Mom." She looked at her mother with cold harsh eyes. "**They** sent Justin on war against his will. **They** are the reason he was captive for three years**. They** didn't even care to get him back until two months back! **They** destroyed everything for us! What can they possibly do to make things better now?" she growled, panting and trying to catch her breath.

Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "I am sorry, honey."

She nodded at the mother, sighed and walked away. "Ethan!"

* * *

"Ethan!" she yelled, searching around the Russo house.

"I am here, mom!" came Ethan's enthusiastic voice, from Justin's old room.

She swung the door open, coming face to face with Justin, who was giving Ethan a piggy-bag ride.

"Mom!" Ethan waved at her in excitement.

She stared at them and blinked, watching the identical happy grins on their faces.

"I thought I would just hang out with him." Justin explained.

"Uncle Justin played with me!" Ethan exclaimed, climbing down from Justin's back and running up to his mother. He tugged on her hands eagerly. "Mommy, play with us!"

"I…" Alex stuttered, looking here and there. "Ugh! Great! I can't even think of an excuse now!" she whined, making Justin chuckle.

She glared at him, before smiling down at Ethan. "Umm, mommy's helping grandma at the kitchen. You go ahead and play with Uncle Justin, okay?"

"Okay!" Ethan yelled, running back to Justin.

"Thanks for letting him play with me." Justin whispered to her while picking Ethan up in his arms.

She shrugged, turned away, not meeting his eyes. "Just this one time."

* * *

"_Come on Justin! Just this one time!" she insisted, tugging on the sleeves of his shirt. _

"_No." he repeated sternly. "I am not getting drunk."_

"_One drink can't get you drunk!" she protested. _

"_I don't drink." He snapped._

_She scoffed, rolling her eyes, annoyed with his 'I-am-perfect' attitude. "Only losers don't drink!" she snapped back, snatching the glass from the bar and tugging it herself._

"_Alex!" he hissed, yanking her by her arm. "You can't get drunk."_

_She yanked her hand away from his grasp and shrugged. Sometimes Justin could be such a dork. "I am old enough. And I am not a loser." She snarled at him, bobbing her head up and down in rhythm with the tune playing at the club._

"_Oh yeah?" he straightened up on the stool, looking at her with a challenging gesture. "So you think I am a loser because I don't drink?"_

_She snorted. "No. I think you are a loser because of many things." _

"_Fine!" he snapped in fury, grabbing a glass from the bar and chugging its contents down in one sip. His head spinned for a few moments, but he recomposed himself soon. It's not like he never drank, he just didn't do it often- the last time he drank was when he was in college. "Happy now?" he asked her, crossing his arms._

_An evil smirk appeared in her face. "I will race you." _

"_Alex." He warned._

_She rolled her eyes and ordered two drinks. When she ordered again, he refused to drink more. So after blurting out all sorts of insults at him, she chugged down the drinks herself. _

_A couple of drinks later, she pulled him to the dance floor. "You are a horrible dancer." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck in her attempt to balance herself. "Hmmm, that's a funny word. Horrible… Horrible. Hey, is horri a bell?" she giggled at her own lame joke._

_He winced. "I told you that you'll get drunk again! See!" he scolded, wrapping his arms around her waist to stop her from falling down._

_She giggled again. "You are so cute when you are mad."_

"_Alex." He warned- almost pleaded desperately, knowing exactly where this was going._

_She leaned forward, bringing her lips in line with his ears. "Kiss me." She whispered in a husky voice._

_He swallowed hard. This was the thing he dreaded most every time. Each time she got drunk, she would ask him to kiss her. He would still be in his senses, and resist the urge to give in to those luring lips and that tempting body. Then she would cry on his shoulders, while he pulled her back to the hotel where they were currently staying for the band performance. She would fall asleep soon, with her arms still around him. He would cry and cry, not sleeping a blink, and wave his wand to mutter the energizing spell._

_The worst part was that she would wake up the next morning with a massive headache and giant hangover, remembering nothing. _

"_Kiss me, Justin." she repeated again, snapping him out of his thoughts. _

_His senses were working less, having already slurped down two drinks, and the way her body was pressed against him- her hands massaging his neck in gently, soothing circles- wasn't doing any good to his hormones either. _

"_Please." She persisted, gently tugging at his soft hair. _

_He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, fell her heart beating rapidly against his own pounding one, feel her irregular breath mingling with his. _

_He sighed. How long can a guy resist the girl of his fantasies? "Just this once." He whispered feebly, crashing down his lips on hers. _

_She moaned immediately, kissing back with as much passion, hunger and need as him. The kiss triggered more fervor in him than he had expected, and he found himself drowning in her feeling, getting drunk by her sensations. He grunted as he felt his blood rushing south._

"_You're…" she panted, breaking the kiss. "Wow…" _

_He moved his hips away from hers, hoping she didn't notice. _

_She pushed forward, pressing herself even closer to his. He groaned, kissing her fiercely again, this time, attacking the insides of his mouth with her tongue- a battle as intense as the battle inside his head, between his repressed desires that were awakening and the logical voice that was shutting down. _

_He broke apart to catch his breath. _

"_Don't…" she breathed, and he forgot how to breathe._

"_What?" he asked nervously, mentally preparing himself to jump off the roof of the building in shame. _

"_Don't… stop… you dork!" she snarled, clashing her lips on his again. _

_He kissed back, while pulling her towards the exit. Slowly, he exited to their room, pulling her along with him. _

_She jumped him the minute he locked the door. _

"_Not now Alex." He whispered, even as he kissed her collar bone. "I don't want our first time to be when we are drunk."_

_She whined, rocking her hips against him, making him groan again. "Please, just once, Justin."_

_He shook his head firmly. "Not today Alex." She opened her mouth to protest, but he didn't let her, capturing her lips in yet another demanding kiss…._

_When they woke up the next morning with their clothes still on, he had never felt more relieved in his life, knowing nothing happened between them, that he didn't take advantage of her while she was drunk and defenseless._

_She woke up late, rubbing her forehead with her hands. "What happened last night?"_

_He shook his head, biting his lip, ready to tell her the half truth, as usual. "You got drunk again. I got you home."_

"_Sorry." She mumbled weakly, taking the pills from his hand._

_He nodded, placing the glass of water on the bedside table and walking to the kitchen to get the breakfast. _

_Groaning and wincing, she rubbed her forehead again and took the pills. This time, the headache was worse than ever. She sipped water from the glass, feeling the rough edge of the material stinging the soft skin of her lips. She put the glass down, and looked herself at the mirror at the hotel room. A gasp escaped her lips. Why were her lips bruised?_

_Images flashed in her mind- hazy, blurred images of her kissing some dark-haired boy, and her body shook in pleasure as she remembered how great his lips felt against her skin. Her eyes grew wide with alarm, as an image suddenly popped in her mind, and she recognized exactly who the guy was. _

"_JUSTIN!"_

**

* * *

(A/N: sorry about the cliffhanger in the flashback. Please review and tell me if you like this! I am very nervous about the steamy scenes :-s thanks for all the reviews, BTW! I always tell my mom how awesome you guys are!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I know a lot of you are confused about the timeline. I am trying to clear that up in this chapter.) **

**Warning: Unclean material towards the end. **

* * *

"_JUSTIN!" she screamed, rushing to the kitchen, tripping at least thrice in the process. _

"_Stop yelling! It's not the end of the world!" he snapped._

_She placed her hand on the table with a thud, causing him to jump up and look at her, confusion in his eyes. "Umm, Alex… are you all right?"_

"_You kissed me."_

_His feet took him towards the wall. "W-what?"_

"_You kissed me." She said more firmly, grabbing the collar of his shirt with all her might. "You kissed me last night… Didn't you, Justin?" _

_He stumbled back, stuttered, hesitated, mind black of any reason, his reasoning power failing him, eyes fixed on her perfectly kissable lips, senses alert about the way they were pressed up together. "I…"  
_

_She leaned in closer, and his eyelids drifted shut in a strange feeling of giddiness. The next thing he knew was that she was kissing him with all the passion in the world. _

* * *

She sat on the edge of her bed in her old bedroom, gently stroking Ethan's hair. Her eyes were fixed on the slightly open window, because anything and everything else in the room was in some way or another connected to him. She looked at her little boy's sleeping face, recalling everything that happened in her life till his birth.

It seemed like yesterday. Just yesterday she was a carefree, irresponsible teen, a 'snarky apathetic slacker', just 'living in the moment and moving on'. But then, the wizard competition took place. Justin won, as everyone had well expected. Max decided to be a rodeo clown. She decided to be a rock drummer. Justin surprised everyone by deciding to join her band. It's not like she requested him or anything. He took the decision himself, and she always wondered why.

They toured places, playing music and earning little money. Life is not as simple as movies portray it to be, and it was really hard to make it big as a rock band. However, with the help of Justin's magic, they were able to conjure up food and other necessities and chase their dream. They traveled far and wide, hypnotized by the call of music and beats.

And somehow, in the process of staying so close to him for two years, she fell in love with him. She kept quiet though, knowing it was wrong, knowing he would never feel the same way about her, that he would hate her if he knew. She pretended to be fine, to be great. And when the pain got too much, she just got herself wasted. Those were the reckless days of her life…

And then, one day, she kissed Justin, and he kissed her back, and they fell in love, to live together happily ever after….

Ever after only exists in fairytales. For them, it lasted till war broke out in the Wizard Realm. Wiztech issued circulars, seeking all full wizards to fight, or their family would lose magic forever. Justin was gone. He never came back.

Eight months later, Ethan was born. She was lost, confused, scared, helpless, all alone. But slowly, she learnt to live again, holding the tiny fingers of her child, the tiny second thumb.

Alex looked down at her child and brushed away his hair from his forehead. That little devil was the only ray of hope in her life when everything was lost.

"He fell asleep?" Justin enquired, standing outside the doorframe, his voice soft, gentle, soothing, music to her ears and her shattered soul.

She trembled a little, startled by the sudden sound of his voice. "Yeah… he was really tired." She answered, wiping at her tears.

Justin nodded and entered the room, standing in front of the bed, watching Ethan. "It must feel amazing, huh?"

"Huh?" she looked at him, confused.

"You know…" He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "…having a child…. It must be an amazing feeling…."

She nodded, smiling softly. "It is."

"I… I'm…" he sighed. "I am sorry I wasn't there for you guys."

She shook her head, like she had been doing for the last three years, every time someone asked her about the Ethan's father. "It wasn't your fault."

He looked at her, his eyes accusing and pleading at the same time. "Then why are you punishing me like this?"

She looked away, unable to meet his gaze. "I…. I don't know… I mean, it's been such a long time…."

He gasped. "Don't tell me you don't feel the same way anymore!" his voice was rising in pitch.

She glared at him, afraid that Ethan will wake up. "Keep it down! He's sleeping!" she hissed.

He tugged on her arm, forcing her to get up and leave the room. She obeyed silently, not wanting to cause a chaos that might wake Ethan up.

As soon as she entered his room, he closed the door and locked it. She opened her mouth to protest, to shout at him, but he beat her to it. He pushed her to the wall, and shoved his tongue in her mouth, not even waiting for her consent. Three years of staying away was driving him insane, he couldn't take it anymore.

Apparently, the distance had the same effect on her as well. She moaned immediately, and responded to the kiss. He nibbled at her bottom lip, biting it, bruising it, making it bleed, and licking the blood off, drinking it. She ran her hands under his shirt, over his chest, touching his healing wounds, making him flinch, reminding herself that she could have lost him, finding pleasure in the knowledge that he was back to her, finding pleasure in the feel of his lips, and the touch of his hands.

His lips found her neck next and she let out a gasp.

"Tell me you don't want me anymore." He growled, biting at her neck. He pulled her dress off her shoulder, kissing her there then. "Tell me you want me to stop."

She really wished she could, because _oh fuck_, their parents were just downstairs, their child sleeping just two doors away, and if anyone caught them, it would be an easy trip to Hell. But all she managed to do was pull him closer, surrendering herself to him, like every time…

* * *

_She covered herself with her hands, looking down at the ground shyly._

_He frowned. "What's wrong, Alex?"_

_She bit her lips, embarrassed out of her mind, and scared of the inevitable teasing. "I… I've never done this before." She admitted, looking at the pillow and contemplating whether it'd be a good weapon to hit him with. _

_He laughed nervously. "Neither have I…" he admitted._

_She looked at him in surprise, but shrugged it off. (As long as he isn't being smug about this, who cares?) "Okay then… go ahead."_

"_Yeah?" he searched her eyes for any uncertainty, any fear, any contemplation, any doubt. _

_She groaned, knowing that they would be stuck here all night if he was taking the lead. If she was the one in control in everything else in their lives, why should sex by any different?  
_

_She tugged at the clasp of her bra, unhooking it, taking it off and throwing it on the floor. _

_He gasped. Suddenly, the object of his fantasizes was in front of him. He was at a loss- wondering what he should do with them, which fantasy he should enact first._

"_Play with them." She insisted, taking his hands in hers and leading him. Their hands were shaking at the thought of what they were going to do, the line they were crossing, but she ignored it, and placed his hand on her bare breast. _

_He shuddered at the touch; she arched her back, both of them feeling like they would explode already. He took his hand off her, and she whined, afraid that his conscience had kicked in. But then, his mouth closed around her nipple, his tongue flicking it, sucking on it, and she squealed in pleasure, caught off guard._

"_Justin." She moaned, tugging his hair and pushing him even closer to her perky orbs. "What are you, uh, doing? Mmm. Justin, uh!"_

_He smiled, placing her nipple between his teeth, and tugging on it, pulling it, stretching it as far as possible, as if it was a rubber band, and then releasing it suddenly, making it recoil to her boobs, making her shudder. He repeated the gesture several times, earning wondering moans from her, and then finally spoke, with her nipple still between his teeth, the vibrations causing a strange ripple of pleasure in her core. "I am testing its elasticity… turns out that it is a partly elastic body."_

_Even in her arousal, she managed to snort. Lesson of the night: Even when he is pleasuring his sister, Justin will always be a dork. _

**(A/N: Yeah, I felt pretty uncomfortable while writing this. And I am never writing M stuff again :P anyways, leave behind your thoughts, criticisms and questions.) **


	6. Chapter 6

His hands quickly found the zipper of her dress, and she closed her eyes, unable to control her lust anymore. She always knew she still loved him, that he was still the only one in her heart (and always would be), but she had no idea that her body was aching for him _this_ bad, and now that she did, trying to control herself would be as vain as trying to find a tiny pebble in the Pacific Ocean.

_Speaking of pebbles…_

His lips sucked on her pebbling nipple through the material of her bra, and that was all it took to awaken the impatient, reckless Alex that lay dormant within her. For the last three years, she had been an adult- mature, responsible, and restrained. But on that day, she found her old self again, the carefree, reckless, impatient side, the side that was tired of his slow, hungry teasing, the side that was as impulsive as it always used to be.

In one swift movement, she got rid of her bra.

He gasped, taken aback by this sudden turn of control. She smirked, watching his eyes stare at her bare breast after so many freaking years. She was expecting him to attack her again, but instead, he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her into a hug. "Oh Alex..." he breathed.

She inhaled deeply, memorizing the familiar scent of his shirt, placed her head on his shoulder, and relaxed, as if that was the safest place in the world. (With the family nearby and their current state of intimate embrace, that was actually least safe place in the world.)

"I love you so much." He sniffled out, letting his hot tear fall on her cold back. She shivered immediately, the tingle sending ripples throughout his body. He pulled her closer to him, and tightened his hold around her, as if she might slip away, as if someone might tear them apart again. "I missed you so much…"

The passion in his voice made her heart swell and her body fill with pleasure at the same time. "I missed you too, Justin." She whispered, unable to think of a witty comeback and not in the mood for it either. "I love you…always"

He sighed in relief, placing soft kisses on her head, and finally pulled apart to look at her face. "So… wanna get back with me?" he asked, smiling at her in such a hopeful manner, that even the cruelest persons on earth would have cried if they broke his heart.

She grinned back, crossed her arms in front of her in a defensive gesture- pushing her cleavage further upwards. His eyes darted to it immediately, the glint of lust reappearing briefly, but he quickly recollected himself and looked back at her eyes.

Her grin just widened, but she decided to snarl at him playfully. "When did we break up, Justin?"

"Good point." He mumbled. "So I guess there's no need of talking about it then?"

She shook her head. "We do need to talk about a few things…."

"Can we do that later, please?" he pleaded restlessly, not bothering to look away from her torso anymore.

She shrugged, and he jumped her again. A giggle escaped her mouth, but she quickly covered it with a snort. "You guys are just so easy!"

"Hey, I am not the only one who's-"

"MOM!" Ethan screamed in the next room, awakened from his sleep. "NO!"

Alex pulled apart from Justin immediately, and started for the door, only to realize that she wasn't in a decent position to get out of the room.

"I'll get him." Justin assured quickly, rushing for the door. "Fix yourself before mom and dad get up."

She nodded, and put back her clothes. _So much for a bit of fooling around…_

She entered the room, and found Ethan sitting in Justin's lap, clinging onto his neck.

"What happened?" Alex asked fearfully, uncertainly.

Justin shrugged. "I don't know… he won't tell me." He completed with a sigh.

Alex sat on the bed, and pulled Ethan to her. "What happened, baby? Had a bad dream?"

Ethan shook his head, and trembled in fear. Alex cringed, rubbing his back, trying to soothe him. He only shook more, clutching Alex's shirt with his fist.

"Ethan, calm down." Alex ruffled his hair frantically. "Tell me what's wrong. Why are you so scared?"

Ethan shook his head again, this time more violently, and started crying.

"Please tell me." Alex pleaded. "Won't you tell mommy?"

Jerry and Theresa entered the room, but that did nothing to calm Ethan. Ethan sobbed, sniffled for a few more minutes, and finally became peaceful. "Me only tell mommy."

Alex nodded, and motioned for the others to leave the room. Jerry and Theresa obeyed immediately. Justin left two minutes later, trying to figure out what exactly was stinging in his heart.

"What happened, sweetie?" Alex asked again.

"Me woke up. Mommy not there." Ethan began ranting; gulping in air with every word he spoke. "Me scared. Me thought they took mommy."

Alex creased her eyebrows in confusion. "_They_? Who are _they_, honey?"

"The aliens." Ethan explained, trembled again. "Uncle Zeke told me about them."

Alex cringed, regretting her decision to drop Ethan at Harper and Zeke's apartment every day when she left for work. (Justin's son was afraid of aliens. Ironic.) "Honey, there's no such thing as aliens."

"But Uncle Zeke told me-"

"Forget what he said." Alex snapped, and immediately regretted it when she felt Ethan stiffen. "I mean…. believe me, there are no aliens. Mommy knows."

Ethan sighed, relaxing and wrapping his arms around her neck more tightly. "Mommy left me…. Where was mommy?"

Alex swallowed hard. She was an ardent liar- a natural- but when it came to lying to her innocent little child, something called guilt made her heart shred into pieces. "Bathroom…" she barely managed to say.

Ethan relaxed more. "Mommy not leave me again. Ethan only has mommy."

Alex swallowed again. Who would have ever thought that life would come down to this? "I will never leave you." She promised, remembering that Justin had told her those exact words, once upon an incest-free time. _Gosh, why did everything just remind her of Justin? _

"Promise?" Ethan sounded almost happy.

Alex laughed, trying to cheer up the atmosphere. "Promise. Now go back to sleep… We will go home tomorrow, remember?"

"Tomorrow?" Ethan whined. "Me wanna stay here. Me plays with Uncle Justin."

Alex cringed again. "Ethan, be a good boy… I need to go to work on Monday. I can't leave you behind!"

"Me will not stay with Uncle Zeke anymore." Ethan protested stubbornly. "Me stay with Uncle Justin, please?"

Alex sighed, too tired to fight. "Fine." She gave in; placing Ethan on the bed and putting him back to sleep. She stroked his hair, looking at his peaceful face, and placed her hand over his, intertwining her five fingers with his six ones- something she had mastered to do in the last three years, so that Ethan never felt left out, weird, or different. She stared out of the window, mind mesmerized about how strong blood relations could be- just one day, and Ethan already liked Justin.

Yeah…Life was going to be great again, wasn't it?

(**A/n: review, pretty please!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning, the argument began again at the breakfast table.

"I don't wanna go home mommy." Ethan whined.

"Ethan." Alex warned. "I need to go home."

"This is home!" Ethan protested. "Me stays with my mommy. Why don't mommy stay with her mommy?"

Alex whined. How was she supposed to explain the concept of moving out to an inquisitive 3 year old kid?

"I wanna stay here." Ethan pouted before she could speak. "I wanna stay with Justin."

Alex shook her head. "You can't stay with him…. He's, umm, busy."

Ethan crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Me staying with Justin."

"Stop being so stubborn!" Alex yelled, finally losing her temper.

"Alex!" Theresa scolded, stooping down and picking up Ethan as he began to cry. "Don't be so harsh to him!"

"Mom, he's _my_ kid, I know how to deal with him." Alex snapped, taking Ethan into her own arms instead. "Ethan, look at me, please, please listen to mommy?"

Ethan sniffled, rubbed his eyes with his hands and nodded. "Mommy not loves me."

Alex cringed. "I am sorry, baby. I am so so sorry…. Forgive me? Please?"

Ethan sniffled again, and wrapped his arms around Alex's neck. "I don't wanna stay alone."

"You won't be alone!" Alex protested. "You would be with Harper, Zeke and Amy."

Ethan shook his head stubbornly. "Me not stay there. Me not like Amy. She hates me."

Alex chuckled. "No she doesn't. She's really nice. She's your friend, Ethan. Don't talk about her like that!"

Ethan shook his head again. "She hates me cause me has that thumb."

Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what?" she asked in disbelief.

Ethan buried his face in her hair and cried. "She hates my thumby…. She called me alien."

"A-alien?" Alex was confused now.

Ethan nodded. "From that story Zeke told us." He began crying again. "Me not stay there. Please mommy. Please!"

"But, sweetie-"

"Enough!" Justin suddenly snapped, having been silent during the entire conversation. "Alex, if he doesn't want to go there, it's fine. Don't force him. He can stay with me."

Theresa agreed. "Yeah honey, let him stay with us."

Alex shook her head. "You guys don't get it. I can't drive all the way over here to pick him up at night!"

"I will drop him." Justin assured.

Alex shook her head again. "No… Ethan's really scared of car rides… I need to be there with him."

Justin looked at her curiously for a moment. Why would Ethan be scared of car rides?

"I have an idea!" Theresa suddenly clapped her hands together, as if she had made a great invention. "How about Justin stays with you, Alex?"

Alex's eyes widened dramatically again. "W-what?"

"Justin does need a place to stay, till he gets an apartment and a job." Theresa reasoned. "We love having him here, but if he stays at your place, he can look after Ethan."

"Hmm, we did share the same apartment in the past… you know, that actually sounds like a good plan, _right Alex_?" Justin smirked suggestively, looking at Alex.

Alex gulped, getting the hint. Just when she was about to protest, just for the show of course, Ethan yelled in joy.

Alex sighed, finally giving in. "Fine… just… go get packed already."

* * *

After getting tight hugs and a thousand instructions from the parents- mostly their mother, they finally got to the car. Just when she opened the door to the driver's seat, Justin stopped her.

"I will drive." Justin smiled at her.

"No, I'll drive." Alex snapped. "It's my car!"

"Explains the dents and scratches." Justin retorted, trailing his fingers along one such scratch.

Alex slapped his hand away and glared at him. "It's a second hand car, genius. I didn't do all the damage. Pfft… when did I ever damage my own things? I only destroy your stuff."

"Good point." Justin mumbled.

Ethan laughed at the two, and got into the car, straight into the back seat.

Alex eyed him weirdly. Why was he suddenly so happy about a car ride?

"Yay! Uncle Justin will drive!" Ethan yelled in excitement.

Justin smirked smugly, enjoying his victory. He dangled the keys in front of Alex's face and finally got in.

Alex bit her lip, fighting the urge to throw him into Max's underwear drawer, and got into the passenger's seat, whining all the while.

"Remember Alex, if you kill your brother, we will disinherit you." Their father warned again.

Alex rolled her eyes, and waved back at them half-heartedly.

* * *

The drive back home took around two hours, during which the two of them kept talking with Ethan, teasing each other, and stealing secret glances when Ethan wasn't looking. For the first time in his life, Ethan didn't cry when the car staggered in a bumpy road.

The next task was unpacking Justin's things, which took only two minutes thanks to magic. That brought them to one last task- putting Ethan to sleep. After narrating two stories to him, and promising that Justin would take him to the park the next day, Alex finally managed to put him to sleep.

"The couch is comfortable, right?" she asked him, as she walked into the living room and found him waiting there. "Or do you wanna sleep in my room? That's okay; I can sleep with Ethan then."

Justin stared at her incredulously, shocked, confused and petrified.

Alex fought back the grin and shrugged innocently. "_Good_ night Justin." She yawned dramatically, walking to her room.

Within two seconds, Justin pushed her to bed and locked the door behind them.

"I think the couch isn't really comfortable." He said, sighing sadly.

Alex pursed her lips to hide the laughter that was coming. "Okay…. You can take the floor then."

He was about to protest, but then he got a better idea. "Okay." He smiled sweetly, grabbed a pillow from the bed, and hit the floor.

Alex finally let out the laugh, enjoying her victory. "Okay, Justin, joke's over. Come on."

He didn't move an inch.

"Justin, come on!"

He closed his eyes, letting out a soft hum. "You didn't say please."

"W-wha- oh no, I am not saying please."

Justin hummed again. "Okay….good for me, I wouldn't have to do any _work_ tonight then."

Alex licked her lips and groaned in desperation. "Justin, p-p-ple-please."

"Beg properly." He reprimanded in a stern voice.

Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion, and she observed him nervously. He nodded downwards.

Alex gulped. "Oh…" she breathed, staring at the thing he was hinting at. "You want me to…"

He nodded again, sighing softly. "It's been such a long time since you last_ treated me properly_."

Suddenly, her eyes began to shine with tears. "_Three_ years, huh?" she sniffled, unexpectedly breaking down into tears.

Justin jumped off the floor in one swift motion, and sat beside her, wrapping her into a hug. "Shhh… it's okay. It's over, Alex…" he assured, kissing her forehead softly.

She shook her head. "No, it's not over yet, Justin… it's far from over… we still need to take care of Ethan…."

He rocked her in his arms. "Alex, umm… can I ask you something?"

She nodded for an answer.

"Why didn't you…" he gulped, contemplating how to phrase the question. "Why didn't you abort the child?"

She immediately pulled back and looked at him in alarm. "Is that what you wanted me to do?"

"No, no, of course not!" he assured quickly, squeezing her hands. "I love him, I really do, he's my kid…. It's just that… weren't you scared?"

She sighed sadly. "I still am…" she confessed, looking down at the ground. "Every day I keep thinking, what if tomorrow I find out that he has some disease?"

He shook his head. "We are lucky… he doesn't have any. It would have shown up by now… I think."

She buried her head into his chest again. "I missed you so much, Justin."

He closed his eyes, titling her head with his hand and resting their foreheads together. "I missed you too, Alex." he whispered, kissing her on the lips, softly to begin with, and then deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, and pulled away, panting. "Uhh, Justin…"

"Hmm?" he licked away her tear drops.

"Are you still up for…." She looked away, trying to hide the blush.

"But you are upset. You were crying. I don't think we should-"

She grabbed his shaft through the material of his boxers, and that silenced him.

"What were you saying?" she teased, rubbing his length through his clothes.

He groaned, his breathing increasing. "You… need… _mmm_… a hug today… _ohfuck_… not… _*gasp* _this…_ Alex, please…"_

She smirked in victory, and got down on her knees, slowly exposing him.

"I missed you baby." She kissed his tip. "I missed you so much." She licked it. His hands went to her hair, grabbing it for dear life. "Didn't you miss me?" she asked, and finally pulled him into her mouth, and began sucking.

His hips bucked in response, pushing him down her throat. She gagged slightly, from her lack of practice, but soon regained control, sending shivers down his spine. His hands tightened in her hair, as her pace increased. She moaned around his hardness, and that almost sent him over the edge.

"Alex… stop." He ordered through gritted teeth.

She stopped instantly, wanting to save him for her pleasure. She sat down on the bed, took his hand in hers, and led it to tease her damp core. A moan escaped her lips. "Take me, Justin…"

**

* * *

(A/N: please comment and review guys!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

She woke up early the next morning, surrounded by his arms, to see that he was already awake, and staring at her. She smiled at him, remembering the events of last night. (It felt like the first night again.)

Life was looking good for them again. _But every time they would look at Ethan, at his second thumb, they would know that they were different than any other couple. That was going to be a constant reminder in their lives…_

"Hey", he whispered into her ear.

"Hey", he whispered back. "I should probably go check on Ethan now…"

He nodded and squeezed her hands. "Don't worry about him Alex. We'll take good care of him, I promise."

"How do you know?" she asked.

He smiled brightly at her. "Because it's you and I… how can we not?"

-finished

(A/N: sorry to end it so suddenly, but reviews/hits dropped, my life got busy, and I want to use my limited time to write 'Holocaust' properly. I don't like keeping things on hiatus, so there you go. This is over... please tell me if you liked this story!)


End file.
